Stuck
by The Lonely Goatherd
Summary: The door is gone, What? The door can't be gone, Well, do you see one? Hermione and Malfoy ar stuck in a room they can't get out of. Can they survive eachother. Will be DMHG, people OOC but i will avoid as long as possible
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, but like everyone else, I wish I did.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a magnificent place. Outside was beautiful, there were gardens, fields and courtyards everywhere. Each of these, of course, held different things with and had amazing ranges of colors; from periwinkle blue to dark forest green.   
  
Now if you thought outside was magnificent you just had to see the inside. True, it did not have the colors that the outside did, but all in all it was astonishing. The stone walls shone with only a shine that they could pull of. The torches and sunlight together illuminated them so brilliantly. When you walked down the halls you were met with pictures that waved back. Occasionally you would run into a ghost, well through one that is. There were banners of each different house, and suits of armor that you could have sworn moved. Doors would appear here and there, and some would even move, making finding the room even more difficult than it already is. Some rooms even gave you exactly what you needed at that time.  
  
Together the inside and outside made Hogwarts what is was, magical. If you wanted to get a good view of both inside and out, all you had to do was walk to the North tower, the tallest tower. Once you get to the top you could see through windows below you, see kids walking and talking in the halls; and all of the grounds. Here is where our story takes begins.  
  
Head Girl, Hermione Granger stood at the window watching everyone walking about the grounds before dinner. She was an average girl with brown bushy hair, though not as bushy as it used to be, and magnificent brown eyes, that sometimes appeared black depending on the light. She had her favorite book under her arm, Hogwarts: A History. Hermione was known for her love of reading, studies, and school. A book-worm, no-it-all she was called by her least favorite people: the Slytherins. Even though she still had the look about her that she had had since her first year at Hogwarts people had to admit she looked the best she ever did now. She shaped up a little, and lost the childish look about her.  
  
She looked to the left at the Quidditch Pitch and could barely make out her best friends: Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley practicing with the rest of the Gryffindor team. She looked to her right and saw the Care for Magical Creatures teacher and Gamekeeper of Hogwarts: Hagrid. She noticed that he was once again trying to clear is Pumpkin match of, well she didn't actually know, the things changed so often. She looked just past Hagrid to the Forbidden Forest. She saw the sun beginning set. She yawned and as she opened her eyes, something caught her attention. A little bit into the forest, just past Hagrid's hut where you still had a clear view through the trees. She could have sworn she saw something, or was it a someone?  
  
"What the..:?" She said out loud.  
  
"Well, well, well, Granger now you are talking to yourself. Should I report to the Headmaster that he needs a new Head Girl because his current one is going crazy?" Hermione turned around and met the cold, gray eyes of the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy had stayed the handsome person he was since his first year. He had blonde hair that he slicked back everyday, and pale skin, giving him a very evil look. This of course he held true to, always bad mouthing those he didn't feel worthy of being a wizard.   
  
"Shove it Malfoy, is it a crime to think out loud to myself? Besides, what are you up hear anywhere?" She asked with spite toned in her voice.   
  
"Getting you," At the sound of that Hermione rose her eye brows, "That crack pot fool Dumbledore wanted to talk to us"  
  
"Fine, but watch yourself Malfoy. You wouldn't want me to tell Dumbledore he needs a new Head Boy because the current one shows a lack of respect, do you" Hermione sharply stated, with mock running through her every word. Malfoy stared at her for a second before doing an about-face and walking out of the room his cloak trailing behind him. Hermione Granger followed her worst enemy out of the tallest tower to the Headmasters office with a smirk of satisfaction plastered across her face.  
  
Author's note: Yes, yes, I know it is not that long, but I am going to a DCI competition. More chapters to come soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, but like everyone else, I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore's office was no ordinary office. It was a gigantic circular room with shelves-upon-shelves filled with gizmos and gadgets of all kinds. Sneakoscopes of all sizes to magical mirrors and knives. Along the walls there were pictures of the past Headmasters and Headmistresses. In the middle of the room was Dumbledore's desk. A beautiful wood desk that had the most magnificent chair sitting behind. The desk had papers-piled-on-papers and a bag of muggle sweets: lemon drops. The chair was occupied by non-other than the wise headmaster himself.  
  
The door opened to reveal the slightly annoyed Draco Malfoy. Malfoy closed the door behind him and sat down.  
  
"And where is Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
As if on cue Hermione Granger walked in. "You could have held the door open for me" she said giving him the dirtiest look she could manage. She took her chair and moved it over a little before sitting.  
  
"Well now that we are all here I would like to talk to you about a couple of things. First, I would like to know how things are working between you to," both kids just stifled a snort "I am guessing known then?" the old man asked. They both nodded yes. "Very well then. Now Second, I would like you two to do your evening rounds together," he said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
At those words both Hermione and Draco jumped out of their seats. "Professor you cant"  
  
"I don't want to spend anymore time with her than I already have to!"  
  
"And you think I want to spend anymore time with you!"  
  
All Dumbledore did was put is hand up and both Heads fell silent. "I will do as I wish, times are becoming more and more dangerous and I do not want you two walking around these halls by yourselves, do you understand?" Hermione and Draco both nodded yes. "You will meet in the entrance hall at nine, that is all, you may go"  
  
As they both reached the door Dumbledore spoke once more "and keep in mind that I will now if you don't" with that the two enraged teens left.  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Ron yelled from our comfy seats in the common room. Many heads turned our way and Ron blushed. Ron had flaming red hair just like everyone else in his family. He was the tallest of Hermione and her friends. He was skinny and lanky, with pointed features.  
  
"Yeah, I have to patrol the halls with him." I said sulkily, "As if I don't get enough of him during the day, I have an extra 3 hours to add to it."  
  
"He said times are getting more and more dangerous? Doesn't he realize who Malfoy is? I mean he could do something to you in the hall" Harry asked. Harry had black untidy hair just like his father's. Harry happened to look exactly like his father except for one thing: his eyes. Harry's eyes were a beautiful emerald green just like his mother's.  
  
"Oh thanks Harry, that makes me feel better," all he did was blush.  
  
"O come on Harry, he trusts that git Snape, what makes you think that he isn't going to trust Malfoy?"  
  
"Would you stop it about Snape. hasn't he proven that he is loyal to," she lowered her voice, "the order?"  
  
"I don't care he is a nasty, slimy haired, git! Plus I bet he is just waiting for the most opportune moment to backstab us!"  
  
"You can be so thick Ron, you know that!"  
  
Harry sat staring as his best friends once again started fighting. He knew Ron liked Hermione, but did he have to show her his feelings this way. He was always hitting her pressure points at the wrong time.  
  
"I am not thick!'  
  
"Well you sure do act like it!" Both Ron and Hermione were standing up by now. "I am gonna go rest before I have to patrol the halls, good night!" and with that Hermione stormed up to her dorms.  
  
"You know Ron she has a point"  
  
"Oh, shut up Harry." Ron replied throwing a pillow at his best friend.  
  
Hermione walked down to the entrance hall an hour later regretting every step she took. As she past a window she noticed once again something moving in the forest just beyond Hagrid's hut. "What is that?" Hermione once again asked herself.  
  
"Still talking to yourself? Are you sure I shouldn't have Dumbledore replace you and make sure you aren't going crazy, Mudblood?" Malfoy asked with hate written in his every word.  
  
"Put a sock in it Malfoy," Hermione replied shortly, "Ugh, let's just get this over with."  
  
Author's Note: There we go. Another chapter down. Thanks to the two of you who replied I am not online at the moment and cant thank you personally, so sorry I am glad you both like the stories and hope that you continue reading, along with the rest of you! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, but like everyone else, I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"What time is it?" Hermione asked looking anywhere but at Malfoy.  
  
"Don't you have a watch?" Malfoy asked smirking, "It would only seem reasonable that the study hard, bookworm would have a watch."  
  
"No, I don't have a watch, mine broke. Now will you please tell me what time it is" Hermione asked starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Its 10:30  
  
"Great just what I need, another hour and a half spent with you."  
  
"You think I am happy about this too Mudblood!"  
  
"I swear if you call me that one more time I'll-"  
  
"You'll what, Pothead and Weasel aren't around to protect you,"  
  
"I'll hex you to pieces!" she said, her voice raising slightly.  
  
"Like I am scared of you, all you could do to me a simple little spell that could be reversed easily" his voice was quivering and rising from anger.  
  
"Well, you don't have your two goons to protect. All I would to do is stuff you in a broom closet." Hermione said shortly, and with sincerity in her voice.  
  
"You think your so funny don't you! Well-"  
  
"WOULD YOU BOTH BE QUIET!!!!!" a picture of an old witch with short gray hair, thin lips, a round face, and glasses to small for her head entered the conversation annoyed. "People are trying to sleep in this castle and your shouting isn't going to help it."  
  
"Well it's there fault if they listen, OUCH" Hermione kicked Malfoy at his last words.  
  
"We are so sorry, we will be going now, good night" and with that Hermione dragged Malfoy off.  
  
"Don't you ever touch me again! You filthy, little Mudblood!"  
  
"Oh, would you shut up! If you keep on screaming like that it won't be a portrait who interrupts you it will be a teacher!" she was trying very desperately to keep her voice steady.  
  
"Scared you are gonna lose your position as Head Girl, are we?" Malfoy had lowered his voice and was beginning to smirk is signature trademark smirk again.  
  
"You know very well that if you do something you will also lose your position as Head Boy." Hermione stated starting to walk again.  
  
"You think that matters to me? You do remember who my father is don't you? All he has to do is give this school a fair amount of money, and I have my position back."  
  
"I don't think Dumbledore would accept that" Hermione said as she looked out a window. "He is no-" but the rest of her sentence never came. As she looked out the window she saw it again, the person. Yes, it was definitely a person. She saw him, or her, running farther into the forest. She just stood there staring wondering who it could be. She was brought back to reality almost at once by Malfoy's hand being waved in front of her face.  
  
"Hello, earth to Granger"  
  
"Uh, whah, o yeah. Um…did you just see that?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"That-Oh never mind"  
  
"Once again you prove my point of you going crazy Mudblood."  
  
"Cram it, ferret," Hermione walked off to finish the rest of the rounds with Draco following closely behind. "You know I wish you would come up here,"  
  
"Why does the know-it-all want to see my handsome face?" he said smirking.  
  
"Never in a million years." Hermione said still walking, "I just don't want you to curse me and not have a fair chance to defend myself." He hand was just about to reach his wand pocket but he decided against it. His father would kill him if he lost his position as Head Boy and it were given to someone like Potter or Weasley.  
  
"I swear one of these nights the two of us will be walking down the halls and he is going to go to far, and I am going to strangle him." Hermione was sitting stairing into the burning fire in the Gryffindor common room fire. A month had passed from their first patrol together and things hadn't gotten much better. He was constantly insulting her and they were constantly arguing. But it wasn't just the arguing and insults that bothered Hermione. It was the fact that ever night she saw the silhouette if the same person walking into the forest.   
  
She could tell it was the same person because of the limp they had. Every night they limped farther into the forest from the point where the trees were still thin enough to let light in.  
  
"Hermione you should tell Dumbledore that this isn't going to work and that you want to patrol the halls with someone else if you have to." Harry said looking up from his Defense Against The Dark Arts homework.  
  
"Yeah, tell him that the git had been bugging you ever since day one." Ron said looking up from his Potions essay.  
  
"No, I am going to han-" once again Hermione stopped dead sentence. By now her gaze had changes from the fire and was now fixed on outside. Outside there were tons of students running around in the crisp autumn air. Kids sitting under trees, studying. Kids playing by the lake and laughing at the giant squid that had come up to sun bathe with its large tentacles spread out. Kids flying around the grounds and at the Quidditch Pitch. But Hermione wasn't paying attention to any of this. Her eyes were transfixed on a piece of forest, the part were sunlight was still able to penetrate the ground. She saw the limping figure again, but this time he wasn't by Hagrid's Hut. No, he was closer to the school this time. Tonight, Hermione thought as she faintly heard Ron ask help on his essay. If I see him tonight, I am going to follow. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, but like everyone else, I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Every student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was outside enjoying there Saturday afternoon. The air was crisp and fresh. There were piles of orange, red, and yellow leaves scattered everywhere. It was Halloween. Students were running, sitting, flying, studying, sleeping, and talking; all enjoying the sweet taste of the October air, all of them that is except for those that sat in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
The Gryffindor common room was a beautiful place. It was filled with every shade of red and gold imaginable. Dark reds made up the antique, wood tables that looked not one day old. The couches were a lighter red than the tables but were still dark. They were trimmed with gold and had gold throw pillows on them that shimmered with all there might when the fire hit them just right. There were banners hung everywhere showing off the pride of the Gryffindor Coat of Arms. The lion in the middle was a dark luscious gold surrounded by a fiery red, a gold that was almost mistaken for yellow, and a brilliantly silver knights helmet. The stairs and walls were made of the same stone that shone in the halls of the castle. The room was entirely empty of any trace of students except for the papers and books left here and there, and the fact that three students were sitting around by the fire in their favorite chairs.  
  
"Hermione?! You are the one who is making us study instead of allowing us to enjoy outside. If you are just going to sit there, then I am going to leave." Ron said   
  
"Sorry, just spaced out a bit," Hermione said taking one last glance at the window before she turned to her friends.   
  
"Ok, now as I was asking, what is the-" but Ron never got to finish.  
  
"Do you guys want to go visit Hagrid? We haven't seen him in ages" Hermione asked standing up and looking out the window once again.  
  
"Hermione doesn't want to study? That's it, I have seen everything." Harry joked.  
  
"Hm, oh, ha ha Harry very funny. Shall we go?"  
  
"Ok," the two boys said in unison."  
  
"Great let me get my coat."  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.   
  
"Hold your bloody pants on!" an all to familiar voice came from inside.  
  
The door opened to reveal a man, but he wasn't your ordinary man. He was taller, yes much taller. An average height man would come up to his mid-drift. Yes, he was tall, in fact he was half giant. He had a bushy beard that never seemed to be tamed and never seemed to grow. The hair on his head was the same way. It covered his entire face. You could barely make out his black, beady eyes under his beard and hair combined. He always wore the same worn our cow hide leather vest and pants, with an old cream-white shirt that was a bit big even for him. And when he was outside, he would be seen wearing the biggest overcoat one would ever see. The coat had so many holes that once you put something in one, it would take you days on end to find it again.   
  
But the man was nothing like his scrubby, almost tough looking appearance. In fact, he was quite the opposite. Except for the fact that he loved extremely dangerous beasts, and thought of them as bunnies, he was quite the opposite. He was a kind man, who made sure nothing happened to his friends, was very weak hearted and actually a but well stupid. He was Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds of Hogwarts and Care for Magical Creatures teacher.  
  
"Well it's 'bout time you three got down here," Hagrid said a grin forming under is beard and stepping aside to let them in. The cabin looked much like the owner. It had huge furniture that was shabby, just like the rest of the house. There were pots and pans scattered across the kitchen. Broken boards and clothes could be found every where, and in the corner laid Hagrid's boar-hound A/N: I think fang.  
  
"How's 'bout a cup o' tea?" asked the friendly man.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Sure."   
  
"That would be nice."   
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry took their usual seats at the table. When the teat was done Hagrid placed the pot and cups on the table with a plate of treacle along side it. Each teen took a cup and poured themselves some tea but did not take a treacle. They knew all to well the consequences of Hagrids cooking. Harry's mouth had been basically glued shut once from eating Hagrid's homemade goods.  
  
"Hagrid?" Hermione asked. "Have you seen anyone going into the forest just past you cabin lately? You know in that area over there?" she added pointing into the area of trees that let the sunlight through. She wanted to know as much about this person as she could stifle before she followed them.  
  
"Why know I haven't Hermione, why do yah ask?"  
  
"Oh, no reason."  
  
"You sure?" Harry piped up, he had been worried about Voldemort the past few months.  
  
"Yeah, so how have you been Hagrid." Hermione asked quickly changing the subject not wanting her friends to think she was going insane too.  
  
The rest of the visit was a nice one. But Hermione never managed to get rid of the weird stares coming from her three friends. 'Tonight,' she just kept telling herself, 'I have to follow him tonight.'   
  
Hermione walked down the steps to the entrance hall. Looking out every window she passed. 'Hopefully I will be able to catch up to him before he runs to deep into the forest.' She suddenly found herself running into something and falling to the floor.  
  
"OUCH! You better watch it Mudblood." she had run into Draco.  
  
"Ugh, God, what are you made of stone?" sarcasm stringing her every word.  
  
"Heh, very funny, can we go now?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
It was 11:30 and Hermione still hadn't seen any sign of her little "friend" yet. They had were just about to go into the door leading to the Hufflepuff corridor when she saw him. YES! It was him, he was limping across the lawn. He was headed for the spot she saw him going to earlier, now was her chance.  
  
She started heading for the doors to the entrance hall when Malfoy stopped her.   
  
"Where do you think your going?"  
  
"I saw someone out on the grounds," Hermione said hurriedly trying to speed up the conversation.  
  
"Well then let's get a teacher. You know we can't go on the grounds after dark"  
  
The only way to get out there was to have Malfoy follow her, unfortunately. Well, she had to do what she had to do, and now seemed to be the perfect time to reel him in.  
  
"Do my ears deceive me? A Malfoy is following the rules of the crack-pot fool Dumblemdore?" mock singing in her every tone.  
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
"Well then lets go!" with that she did and about-face and opened the doors, Draco following closely behind.   
  
Author's Note: Well, I hope you all like it. If you haven't caught on, they will be trapped real soon. Oh, if you haven't noticed, I love description, so bare with me here. More to come soon keep on reading, and thanks to all my reviewers glad you all like it! [=) 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter, but like everyone else, I wish I did.  
  
Author's Note: Ok so here is the deal. I would have updated last night, but me being me, I didn't save the file. I was literally on the last two lines of the chapter and my computer erased it. I was so mad! Also, I got an idea the other night, and they won't be trapped in this chapter like I said, so sorry. Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
After Hermione quietly, but swiftly opened the oak front doors, she stood waiting on the steps of stone waiting for Malfoy. Looking around Hermione saw her mystery person heading for the forest, not far ahead. She began to walk quickly, hoping not to be seen.   
  
"What exactly are we doing?" asked Draco, stopping in his tracks as Hermione kept walking.  
  
"What does it look like, we are following someone," she had finally stopped and turned to face him.  
  
"Um, who, no one's there anymore?"  
  
"What!" she whispered a scream, "They must have gone into the forest, well come on then." she swung her arm for him to follow.  
  
"You can't be serious, I am not going to follow someone around in the forest." This was true. Malfoy had hated the forest ever since his first year when he was forced to serve a detention in there with Harry, Hermione, and Neville.  
  
She started to walk towards him. "Look, if you want to turn around and go back to the castle because you are scared of something that happened in first year, then that's fine by me! I'll go by myself" Truth be told, Hermione didn't want to go by herself. It was the forbidden forest after all, and if Malfoy was her only choice accompaniment then so be it. True he wasn't Harry or Ron, but she knew that he was good at spells and knew what he was doing. As much as she didn't want to say that about her worst enemy, she knew it was true.  
  
"I AM NOT SCARED!!!" his voice started to rise again.   
  
"Fine, then lets go." once again she swung her arm for them to follow.  
  
When they reached the edge of the forest, they both stopped. Squinting into the darkness they looked for a sign of the person they were following. They saw the silhouette of him steering off the path and into the heart of the forest. In unison they grabbed their wand pockets, and stepped into the part of the forest where the trees still let the moonlight in.  
  
They walked for ten, minutes when a load crash was heard from above. It started to rain.  
  
"That can't be a good sign," Hermione whispered under her breath. Malfoy snorted as if agreeing.   
  
They walked on, following Hermione's "friend" each step they took made it harder for them to see them. Twenty minutes passed. Then thirty. Then forty. It become so dark that the only way of telling that they were still on the right track was the sound of someone walking ahead.   
  
Needing light Hermione reached for her wand. Just has her hand was on the handle something knocked into her, running her into a tree. While this happened neither of them noticed the pair of eyes that turned around to watch them, and then vanish into thin air. Thinking quick Hermione pulled out her wand, grabbed what ran into her and swung in around so that now it was pinned against the tree. This had been proven quite difficult, because her attacker was pretty heavy for her petit self to handle. She was now standing over the thing breathing heavily with her wand pointed at what seemed to be its throat.  
  
"I swear to God Mudblood, if yoy hex me I'll-"  
  
"Malfoy?" she squinted into the dark. "Is that you?"  
  
"Well who else would it be?"  
  
"I dunno, I just thought you were attacking me,."  
  
"No, I wasn't attacking you," Malfoy said mocking her every word. "Now would you let go of me! I don't want your filth on me anymore than it already is!"  
  
With a slight push she let go of him, snorting as she did so. "Can we get going now?" she asked impatiently tapping her foot.  
  
"Yeah, sure fine, what ever. Which way did he go?"  
  
"Well, actually I don't know. I got turned around when I pinned you to the tree." She squinted into the dark, hoping the mystery person hadn't gone far. "Oh, this is stupid," she pulled out her wand, "Lumos" she whispered to the tip of the wand, as Malfoy did the same.  
  
Both of their mouths dropped at what they saw. The trees were huge, with trunks as big as huts, that looked more coarse sand paper. The branches were covered with dead leaves that hadn't fallen yet. Each tree was so close together, that the branches over lapped and they hardly let any rain in. Hermione walked up to a tree, hand outstretched ready to touch it. Just as she did, there was a crash of thunder making her jump three feet into the air. Malfoy started laughing hysterically at the sight of what had just happened.   
  
Once again Hermione stretched her arm out to feel the tree. I felt has even more coarse than it looked. It felt like jagged rocks covered in sand paper. It didn't even seem to have the slightest trace of wood in it.   
  
"Ouch!" While running her hand over the trunk, Hermione had managed to cut herself. Malfoy, who was finally able to calm himself, walked over to her.   
  
"What did you do?" She held out her hand allowing him to look at it. "Let's head back to the castle now. We have obviously lost that person."Hermione hesitated for a minute been then nodded her head. "Come on, I think its this way." It was Malfoy's turn to swing hi arm for her to follow.  
  
They walked for five minutes, but the trees only seemed to grow thicker. They were now so deep into the forest that the rain didn't even reach them. The only sign of a thunder storm, was the muffled thunder that could barely be heard.   
  
They walked for ten minutes, when a sound was heard ahead of them. They both stopped dead in their tracks, wands raised. There was a noise, now to their left, to their right, to their left again, and back to the right again. Suddenly Malfoy had nudged Hermione and pointed to where they first heard the noise. Emerging from the shadows was a figure, Hermione's gulped, they were in trouble now.  
  
The figure moved with a grace that no human could. He was holding a bow with an arrow ready in it. On his back he had a quiver with what seemed like fifty arrows. He had dark brown hair, and eyes as blue as a clear sky. His chest was bare, and instead of his torso meeting a pair of legs, it met a horse's body. His body was covered in copper fur that, if there was moonlight, would have shone brilliantly. He was a centaur.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked in a deep, booming voice.  
  
"W-we g-g-got lost," Hermione gulped.   
  
"Lost, this deep into the forest? Why are you here in the first place?'  
  
"We were following someone," Draco spoke up, holding his head high. Hermione could tell that he thought himself to be higher than the centaurs.  
  
"Following someone? We told Hagrid that we wanted no one in our forest," as he spoke more centaurs began to come from behind the trees, arrows raised. They were surrounded, "why would someone be in here?" he asked. He then rose an eyebrow, "Did he send you?"  
  
"Look you p-ow" Hermione kicked Malfoy knowing all to well that insulting the centaur would make the situation worse.  
  
"Who cares why they are hear, let's just kill them!" A black centaur said from their right.  
  
"No, we cannot kill them, they are still young, we do not kill the young." the centaur on their left joined the conversation.  
  
"They are not young. Look at the male, do you see him? Does he look young to you? And the female, there" he pointed at Hermione. "Does she look young?"  
  
"Would you both shut up!" The first centaur yelled. A argument broke out between the centaurs, deciding whether or not to kill Hermione and Malfoy.Hermione looked around, she saw what looked like a cabin in clearing straight ahead. There was a space that they could escape through, for a centaur had moved to join in on the arguing. Hermione, nudging Malfoy, and nodded towards the spot. He nodded back in understanding. Hermione took a breath and then nodded once again, and they ran.   
  
They stopped for a minute to catch their breathes. When they heard the hooves behind, they took off again. Suddenly a centaur appeared in front of them, he shot an arrow. Malfoy grabbed Hermione and threw her to the ground following her. As he hit the ground, Malfoy rolled, and his hand was stepped on by a charging centaur, that had tried to grab Hermione and himself from behind.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Hermione looked over a saw Malfoy lying on the ground cradling his wrist. She ran over to him. As she knelt down beside him, she could feel the centaurs closing in on them. She looked at the cabin. They were so close.  
  
"Can you get up?" he nodded, and she helped him up so that they were both kneeling low to the ground. "On the count of three, run for the door." He looked at her, with an, are you crazy look, before he nodded his head. "One," she grabbed her wand, "Two," the centaurs were coming even closer, "THREE!" they broke off running. "Alohamora!!!"   
  
They both leapt inside, slamming the door behind them. Panting they took in the room around them. It was a very strange and empty room. On the outside, the cabin, or room, appeared to be made of wood. But on the inside they saw that it was made out of stone, like that in the castle. To their right, there were two beds, that had been pushed together. In the center of the room was a table with four chairs stationed around it. On the walls were torches, and that was it. There was nothing else in the room. No stove, no bathroom, no sink, not anything. Only two beds, a table, four chairs, and torches.   
  
"You just had to follow your little 'friend' didn't you?" Malfoy panted holding his wrist.  
  
"Call it my Potter instinct." She called it this because ever since she had been friends with Harry and Ron any time she saw something peculiar, she had to find out what it was.   
  
Hermione got up, and looked down at the dried blood on her hand, it stopped bleeding. She looked down at Malfoy cradling his wrist, and then at the door, but-  
  
"The door's gone,"  
  
Author's Note: Well there you have it. Hope you like it! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, I am glad that you like it so much! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, but like everyone else, I wish I did.  
  
Author's Note: I intrigue myself sometimes snickers  
  
Chapter 6:   
  
"What do you mean the door's gone. The door can't gone, we just came through it." Malfoy looked at Hermione like she was stupid.  
  
"Well do you see one?" she pointed where they had entered, his eyes following. When Malfoy's eyes hit the wall his mouth dropped.  
  
"THE BLOODY DOOR IS GONE!!!!!" he yelled, jumping to his feet.  
  
"Yes, Malfoy we already agreed on that."  
  
He looked over at her and scowled. "Well how the bloody hell are we gonna get out!"  
  
"Would you watch your mouth, its not nice to curse in front of a lady," she said matter-of-factly.   
  
"I can curse if I want to, Mudblood. Now how THE BLOODY HELL are we gonna get out!" he put an emphasis on the words 'the bloody hell' making Hermione scowl.  
  
"Think of it this way, if we can't get out then the centaurs can't get in."   
  
"Speaking of centaurs, why did you kick me back there?"  
  
"Because, you inconsiderate idiot, insulting a centaur is not a wise thing to do. We would have been dead in the blink of an eye."  
  
"Well they deserve to be insulted. They are nothing more than half-blood beasts!!!"  
  
"NO THEY'RE NOT!!!! THEY ARE INTELLIGENT BEINGS, PROBABLY MORE INTELLIGENT THAN HUMANS WILL EVER BE!!!!" Hermione and Malfoy were now standing so close to each other that their foreheads were and inch apart, fists clenched. They were both panting from the range running through their veins, and the fast break that they had just made.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING THOSE IDIOTS WHEN THEY JUST TRIED TO KILL US!"  
  
Hermione, not want to be that close to Malfoy anymore, went and sat in a chair at the table. Plus, she had been clenching her fists so hard that her hand began to bleed again. "Even though they tried to kill us, the deserve respect. They are very proud creatures, and very smart ones at that." she stated as she ripped a part of her robes, and wrapping it around her hand.  
  
Malfoy punched the wall with the hand that he had most likely broken, forgetting that the wall was stone and that his wrist had to have been broken.   
  
Hermione saw the pain on his face as he slid down the wall cursing. She hesitated before walking over to him, helping him up, and then sitting him at the table. She looked around the room for something to use as a brace. She picked up a chair and broke of a leg using her wand. She then took the leg and, using her wand, cut it into a small enough strip to use on his wrist. She was about to rip another piece of clothe when she remember that this was for Malfoy.  
  
"Give me the end of your robe," she demanded holding out her hand.  
  
"Why?" he asked with the puzzled look her had had on since she helped him up.  
  
"Because I need it to make a splint."  
  
Malfoy hesitated, looking from his robes to Hermione's outstretched hand. After much internal debating he grabbed the end of his robe and handed it Hermione.  
  
She took it and ripped a piece of the end. She took the wood, held it to his wrist, and firmly tied the clothe around it.  
  
"There." Hermione said, looking at what she had done, with the look of accomplishment on her face. "Aren't you going to say anything?"  
  
Malfoy stared at the ground, then at Hermione, "Yeah," Hermione looked at Malfoy surprised that she was actually going to get a thank you from him. "Don't ever touch, or help me again. I could have don't that fine by myself."  
  
"Why you inconsiderate little prat!"  
  
Malfoy just shrugged, walked over to the beds, and stared at them. He was not going to sleep with Hermione right there, he had to get the beds apart. He began to push and tug at the bed on the left. After about five minutes he stopped and turned to Hermione.  
  
"A little help wouldn't hurt."  
  
All Hermione did was look at him, then she spoke. "I thought you didn't want me to help you ever again," mock toned every one of her words. Malfoy glared at her before returning to his attempt of moving the beds apart. Hermione just smirked at him.  
  
Time, though neither of them knew how much, had passed and both teens didn't speak a word to each other until Hermione broke the silence.  
  
"We have no kitchen."  
  
"Very good Granger, you know I thought that being the smarty-pants you are you would have figured that out by now."  
  
"No you git. Without a kitchen, we have no food, and without a door we can't go out and get any."  
  
"So, we will just our wands a make some."  
  
"O of course, I forgot about our wands," Hermione had been so sarcastic that she surprised even herself. "Now since it was your idea, I am guessing you know the spell, so go on then lets here it."  
  
"I-I thought you knew one. Because you are book-worm Granger."  
  
"Well you thought wrong now, didn't you?"  
  
"So then what are we supposed to eat?"  
  
"How the bloody hell do I know." she said waving her arm in the air.  
  
"Language Granger, I don't like it when people curse in front of me." he smirked at himself as he mocked Hermione's statement she made earlier.  
  
Hermione glared at him before turning to the table and tracing the wood of the table with her hands.  
  
"What time is it?" Hermione was becoming hungry and knew that it must be nearing breakfast time soon. Her stomach was growling and everyone in a while she heard   
  
"It's-" Malfoy looked at his watch, and nearly passed out. When his hand had been trampled so had his watch. "-broken."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My watch, it's broken. When that bloody centaur ran over my hand he broke my watch."  
  
Hermione just sat there dumbfounded. No watch, no time, no food, no anything. And to top it all off she was stuck in the room with the person she hated most. Hermione was just thinking about Harry, Ron, and the rest of her friends. She was thinking about their reactions of seeing her missing, when something interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"What the?" Hermione said getting up from the ground. Something had appeared on the table and it had knocked her backwards off her chair.  
  
The sight made Hermione's mouth drop. Sitting on the table were plates of food. Pumpkin juice, porridge, toast and marmalade, cereal, and any other breakfast food imaginable. By this time Malfoy was standing at Hermione's side.  
  
"Do you think it is safe to eat?" Malfoy asked picking up the jar of marmalade and wafting it.  
  
"I don't know,"   
  
"Well it seems fine to me." He took a bowl and scooped himself some porridge and began to eat. Hermione just stared at the food, she was very hungry, so why not? She sat down across from Malfoy and began to eat.  
  
"Hey Granger, why did you wrap my wrist up earlier." Malfoy asked before biting into a piece of toast.  
  
Hermione stared at him before answering. "Just because I hate you doesn't mean that I don't feel,"  
  
"Veel" Malfoy asked with a mouth full of cereal.  
  
"Yes, you prat, feel. You know I have feelings, I can tell when someone is hurt, and when they need help. Besides," she took a swig of pumpkin juice. "It would have been wrong not too." Malfoy just stared at her with his spoon raised to his mouth.  
  
Author's Note: So there you have it, Chapter 6. The night is still young and I might just right Chapter 7. I am going to try to explain this room they are in as much as I can, but if you have any questions about it feel free to ask! I would like to thank a few reviewers personally:  
  
Chelsea Frog: Glad you like the story so much! Describing is important to me and I am glad that you like how it fits into my story. I am glad that you noticed I update fast, it frustrates me that others don't!   
  
Applescm: Glad you are into the story, tis what I strive for, and hoped for.   
  
Monkeystarz: Thanks for the comment on my style of writing. Yeah, I know there are those errors, I get into writing it that they just pass right by me!  
  
To the rest of you who reviewed, I am glad you like the story and hope you all keep reading.   
  
Oh and to Monk526: You are such a fool! just to let you all know he is my brother You can be so weird sometimes!  
  
Looks at time, maybe I can get another chapter in tonight, who knows! [=) 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter but, like everyone else, I wish I did.  
  
Author's Note: I would have posted this last night, but once again I forgot to save, and it was erased. I would also like to let you all know that I will be going on vacation until next Sunday, and won't be updating till then. I am going to write there, and when I come back, I will type it all up and post it. So, without further a dew, here is Chapter 7!  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
The rest of the meal was spent in silence. Both teens avoiding the others gaze. How long they ate, neither knew, for neither had a watch, well one that worked that is. After they finished eating they sat staring at the table, when suddenly the remains of the food left the table leaving it as it was before, spotless.  
  
Hermione yawned, and decided that it would be best if she got some sleep, she had to have been up for 24 hours. She strolled lazily over to the bed on the right and laid down.   
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like Malfoy? I am going to try a sleep, we must have been up for 24 hours." She yawned turning on her side. "You being quiet would be greatly appreciated." With that she closed her eyes and fell instantly asleep, while Malfoy sat mouthing a mock of her last words.  
  
SMACK  
  
"Ouch, jeese, what was that for?"  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Who else? All I did was wake you up, and you hit me?"  
  
"Well I am not used to waking up with you standing over me." Hermione said as she popped up on her elbow. "What were you doing standing over my bed?"  
  
"Like I said, I was waking you up, lunch had arrived." He said, pointing to the table, Hermione following his hand. Hermione got up, chuckling to herself.  
  
On the table sat a plate of turkey and cheese finger sandwiched, a jug of pumpkin juice, and a small bowl of pudding.  
  
"What are you laughing at?"  
  
"The fact that you actually woke me up instead of eating it all yourself."  
  
"Yeah well I figure two things. One:," he held up a finger. "Who knows how long we are going to be here, so we might as well try" he shuddered a bit, "To get along. And two:" he held up another finger. "Just because I hate you doesn't mean that I am cruel, and won't let someone eat."   
  
"Could've fooled me."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I have never heard you say anything decent to me, or any other Gryffindor. Come to think of it, any one, well except the Slytherins." Hermione said, helping herself to a sandwich. "Well who knows how you treat the other Slytherins. You probably act like the king of your common room, and treat everyone else like they are your servants."  
  
"If you must know Mudblood," Hermione scowled. "I only treat people with respect that deserve it. Those who don't deserve it, like yourself, don't get my respect." Hermione was about to throw the plate of sandwiches at him, but decided against it. She just decided to snort instead.  
  
Neither of them talked through the rest of the meal. Hermione was in deep thought and Malfoy was annoyed, and bored. It wasn't until the food vanished that Hermione broke the silence.  
  
"I was just wondering," She paused, deciding whether or not to continue.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Never mind." Hermione got up, walked over to, and sat down on what she now thought to be her bed. She doubted that Malfoy would want to sleep, let alone touch, something that she had already slept in.   
  
"No, you were going to ask me something, what was it?" He followed Hermione over to the beds and sat opposite her on his own bed.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering why you think of yourself and all pure-blood wizards to be higher up than muggle-borns."  
  
Malfoy sat thinking for a moment before answering. "Well, when I was little I was taught to think that, and plus it makes since. Pure-blood wizards, like myself, are higher up because we have pure blood and are not related to those dimwitted muggles in any way, shape, or form. And muggle-borns," he was about to add 'like yourself' but didn't want to be hit twice in one day, "or, half bloods are lower than pure-bloods because they are related to those stupid muggles. There for their blood is dirty."  
  
Hermione snorted in disgust before saying, "You can be so thick sometimes it amazes me."  
  
Malfoy took a breath ready to make a good comeback, but a popping noise came from across the room that interrupted him. Both Hermione and Malfoy turned to see that a door had appeared directly across the room.  
  
"Do you think-"  
  
"I don't know." Both teens ran to the door, ready to leave this mysterious room. Malfoy grabbed the handle and threw the door open. Both of their faces dropped.  
  
They didn't find the way out, but they found a bathroom. A bathroom with an old bathtub, sink, and toilet. To the right of the tub was a rack that held two towels. Around the tub was a shower curtain, and stationed above the drain was a shower nozzle.  
  
"A BATHROOM!!! THIS STUPID PLACE GIVES US A BATHROOM BUT NO WAY OUT!!" Malfoy had become enraged at the sight of a bathroom and was ready to punch the wall again when Hermione grabbed his hand.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Yeah, so are going to go first, or am I?" Hermione said letting go of his hand.  
  
"Well, what if I don't exactly have to go right now." Draco's voice had calmed down.  
  
"Well I suggest you try. I have the feeling that this isn't going stay around." She pointed at the bathroom.  
  
"Fine, I will go and then you."  
  
Hermione was soon proved right. For no sooner did she close the door did it disappear. Hermione gave Malfoy a smirk of satisfaction that was returned with a scowl.  
  
Hermione laid down on her bed and began to think of what was going on at the castle. It was Sunday, so people were probably running around the grounds talking with their friends. Some were probably at the Quidditch Pitch flying around She wondered what Dumbledore was doing to find herself and Malfoy. She thought of Ron and Harry and hoped that they were studying. She wished that she was stuck with one of them instead of Malfoy. Speaking of Malfoy-  
  
Hermione looked over at him just as he tore another leg off the chair that Hermione had already ruined. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and began carving the wood. Hermione secretly watched him as he wrinkled his brow in concentration.  
  
Hermione was looking around the room sometime later and thought she saw a stone shimmer. True all of the stones shimmered, but this one was different. It was like it did it intentionally. As Hermione began to think why it did this, food appeared on the table, and the thought of the shimmering stone was pushed to the very back of her mind, disappearing in other thoughts.  
  
"It seems that this food is going to be our only means of getting to know the approximate time." Hermione said as she sat down.   
  
"Yeah, so." Malfoy replied as he hid what he had been carving in his robe. Hermione could tell that he was still mad about the bathroom because his voice didn't seem to have calmed down.  
  
"I was just making conversation. Remember you are the one who wanted to try and act a little bit more civil towards each other. But if you don't want to then that is fine by me.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I guess," he put an emphasis on 'I guess' not wanting to be completely nice to her.  
  
"You shouldn't be so sour about that bathroom. Were else would you go if it didn't appear?" Hermione said jokingly.  
  
Malfoy looked at her before they both started to laugh, Hermione her a soft one, and Draco his cold on.  
  
"Did we just sort of bond?" Malfoy asked helping himself to some dinner.  
  
"Why yes mister Malfoy, I believe we did."  
  
Author's Note: Yeah! I don't think that that was the best one, but bare with me. I know were I want the story to go, but I want it to be gradual, I don't want to jump right it to it, it wouldn't be natural. Some of you asked me some questions so here are the answers.  
  
Spammi- There are a couple of reasons they couldn't use the accio spell. One is because they are in a stone room. Remember in the fifth book when Fred and George got their brooms back from Umbridge's office? There were to broom shapes in her door. The food would not have been able to get through the stone. And two: even if they could use the spell, they aren't really thinking straight. They have no idea where they are and are a little scared.  
  
Chelsea Frog- Because non of us really don't know what they are going to learn in the last to years at Hogwarts I assumed Hermione didn't know a healing spell. My reason for this is because the last two years is getting ready for your career I think and we don't know what Hermione will be, or if the medi-wizards learn healing spells in school or not.  
  
Crystal369- WOW! Thanks for putting me on your favorites list, that's great!  
  
I am going to try to explain the room as much as possible in the upcoming chapters, but if you have any questions then pleas ask. I will update as soon as I get back home! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!! [=) 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter but, like everyone else, I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
After their little bonding moment Hermione and Malfoy both sat staring at their plates of food.   
  
"Listen, just because we are going to try to get along doesn't mean I am not going to act all happy go lucky towards you," Malfoy finally broke the silence sounding quite bored; with regret hanging on his ever last syllable. "But I will do one think, I'll stop calling you Mudblood…or I will try to, at least."  
  
Hermione chuckled to herself as she watched the food disappear before replying, "Ok. I will try to stop myself from calling you anything fowl, but I won't make any promises."  
  
Malfoy laughed his cold laugh before slowly holding out his right hand for Hermione to shake. Hermione took, hesitantly, but laughing all the same.  
  
Hermione was staring into space, not noticing what she was staring at, she was just staring. She was brought back to reality by a stone that shimmered, almost intentionally. She had to do a double glance to make sure that it was the same stone that shimmered before, and it in fact was. She could tell it was because there was a bump stationed almost exactly in the middle, a bump almost like a knob. She was brought back to reality by a yawn coming from the bed opposite of her.  
  
"Bloody hell am I ever tired." Malfoy said yawing once more.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, language Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy glared at her before answering her while rolling his eyes, "Good night Granger."  
  
Hermione couldn't believe her ears, Malfoy just said good night to her. He was actually going to go through with this attempt to be nice thing. Hermione was finally able to stammer as she watched her worst enemy turn on his side so that he was now facing away from her, "Good night Malfoy."  
  
Hermione awoke from a nice, quiet, peaceful sleep the next morning. As her eyes focused she saw Draco Malfoy staring at her from the table.  
  
"And just what are you staring at?"  
  
"I was deciding whether or not to wake you up. Here," he replied, throwing her a piece of toast, "I saved you some." Malfoy walked over and sat on his bed with some toast in his hand.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me?"  
  
"Don't know, you seemed so, oh I dunno, peaceful?"  
  
"How poetic," Hermione said sarcastically, sitting up and talking the toast. "Do you have any guess at what time it is?"  
  
"Well, you slept a pretty long time after the breakfast came, so I am guessing almost time for lunch."  
  
Hermione nodded as she took a bite of toast. She really must of slept long for the toast wasn't so toasty any more. Hermione glanced around the room before her eyes fell on Malfoy's pocket.   
  
"Whass thah?" she asked through a mouthful of toast.  
  
Malfoy looked down and quickly shoved what was sticking out of his pocket deeper into his pocket. "Nothing."   
  
Hermione noticed it as the piece of wood he had been carving just yesterday. "Is that what where carving yesterday?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.  
  
"Why do you care?" Malfoy seemed a little embarrassed and slightly annoyed.  
  
"I just want to know what it is?"  
  
"You don't need to know."  
  
"Is it a present for your girl friend dearest Pansy?"  
  
Malfoy blushed as he answered. "No it's not, and for your information she isn't my girlfriend."  
  
"Is Malfoy scared to ask a girl out on a date to Hogsmeade."  
  
"I AM NOT SCARED," his voice had risen once more but he controlled it before he got carried away, "I just haven't had the time to ask her." Hermione coughed making it sound something like chicken, and then began to laugh. Malfoy glared at her before giving a small cold crackle.  
  
"Any more of this bonding Granger and I think I will be sick." Hermione only laughed harder.  
  
Time had passed. Lunch had come and gone, and so had the bathroom. Malfoy kept carving and Hermione kept wondering about her friends. How she longed to hear her two best friends laughing. She even wanted to fight with Ron, just one measly little fight would do. She began to laugh at this thought.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I was just thinking about my friends, is that a crime?"  
  
"No, I was just wondering why you had a sudden outburst of laughter," Malfoy stated, very shortly, "Thought it might be another sign of you going crazy."  
  
"Oh put a sock in it." Hermione said throwing a pillow at Malfoy that he quickly dodged.   
  
Dinner had come, relieving both teens of their starving stomachs.  
  
"So, since we are going to try to get along, how about getting to know each other a bit better?" Hermione started to scoop the usual dinner they had onto her plate.  
  
"Fine, I don't care." Malfoy sounded bored and resentful.  
  
"Hey this was your idea,"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. Ok, so do you have any weird talents?" Hermione hesitated giving Malfoy his answer. "What is it."  
  
"Well, I can stick my fist in my mouth."   
  
"Your kidding?"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Well let's see it then."  
  
Hermione hesitated before she stuck her entire fist into her mouth. Malfoy spit out his pumpkin juice he was drinking from laughter.  
  
"There, so do you have any weird talents?"  
  
"No I don't," he said quite proudly.  
  
"Ok, then, what's your most embarrassing moment?"  
  
"In first year the Slytherins and I had Charms with the Ravenclaws. One of the days we were practicing Wingardium Leviosa and Ravenclaw sitting across from me did the charm a little to powerful, and instead of the feather floating into the air, it was my pants."  
  
This time it was Hermione's turn to have pumpkin juice go flying out of her mouth from laughter. Malfoy watched this happen has he blushed a little. "How come that didn't get around school?" Hermione asked after she stopped laughing.  
  
"Because," Malfoy had regained his dignity, "I said I would curse their families if any of them spoke a word of what happened out side of that room." he finished with a smirk.  
  
"Should have known? So you ever been dared to do something really, daring?" Hermione asked chuckling at her last sentence.  
  
"No not really, I am usually the one who gives the good dares." By now they were sitting opposite each other on their beds. "Speaking of dares, you wanna play truth or dare? It might pass the time."  
  
"There is really nothing we could do." Hermione said nervous. She still didn't really trust Malfoy.  
  
"Sure there is, like I could have you jump in circles on your bed while patting your head and rubbing your stomach as you sing some ridiculous song."  
  
"I thought you said you were the one who gave the good dares?" Hermione asked smirking.  
  
"Well, giving our current situation, that's as good as it will get for now." Malfoy replied smirking back. "So you gonna do it."  
  
Hermione thought about it, it wasn't bad at all. It was actually quiet a stupid dare but-.   
  
"All right, I'll do it. What song."  
  
"I dunno, a stupid muggle one."  
  
So Hermione stood up on her bed, got into position and began to sing the Itsey, Bitsey Spider while jumping in circles and patting her head and rubbing her stomach. Malfoy laughed, it really was a sight to see. Even for first year dare, she still looked pretty stupid.   
  
As soon as Hermione had begun, she stopped. As she stepped down she slipped on the sheet of the bed and fell to the floor, as Malfoy began to laugh even harder. But Malfoy's laughter soon died down as Hermione didn't emerge from the other side of the bed. Slowly he walked around her bed and stood frozen in his steps. His worst enemy wasn't moving. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: If you are reading this chapter you should know that I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I didn't put an author's note on the last chapter, I was kinda out of it. But anyway! I am so glad you all hated the way I ended the last chapter laughs evilly. It was a very mean cliff hanger, I agree. But I can be evil like that sometimes. Now would you all like to continue with the story? Sees everyone nod yes. Ok then, on ward!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Malfoy stared at her motionless body on the floor. He walked towards her, thinking how very bad this was. True, she was his worst enemy. But she was just laying there, basically lifeless. He had no idea what to do. He bent down, and very carefully turned her over. He was met with something he didn't like-  
  
"MUDBLOOD I SWEAR!!" Malfoy yelled as he stood up and looked down at a laughing Hermione.  
  
"Oops, did I scare you Malfoy?" Hermione asked straightening herself up. "Oh by the way, language, that one really hurt Malfoy."  
  
"That was a rotten trick."  
  
"What is this, do you actually care that I don't get hurt? Do my ears decieve me?" she asked while putting her hand to her ear as she got settled in her bed.  
  
"NO, I don't care about you, its just, well when something like that happens its only natural for a person to freak out."  
  
"What ever, well I think I am going to try and get some sleep." with that being said, Hermione turned her back to Malfoy just in time to not see him mutter-  
  
"I'll get you back Mudblood."  
  
Hermione woke up at who-knew-what time in the middle of the night, cold as could be. She stayed in be for a while, staring at the ceiling. She was wondering what had made the temperature drop so quickly. Maybe it was raining again, or maybe even snowing. She didn't really care, all she cared about was getting warmer.   
  
She sat up, reached for her robe, put it on, and laid back down, thinking that may have helped. But, it didn't. Hesitantly, she got up and began to pace around the room trying to warm herself. She walked around the table so many times that she lost count. She sat down in a chair, then stood up, then sat down again-  
  
"Must you make so much noise?" Malfoy had apparently woken up, "Jesus, there is some one else in this room who would enjoy some sleep."  
  
"I am trying to warm myself up, I'm cold," Suddenly the room changed, it wasn't cold anymore. It was nice and toasty, it felt like a fire was burning and warming up the whole room. "Well, I was,"  
  
Hermione woke up later that day at the same time that Malfoy did. They were both greeted by the smell of lunch. They both got up, faltering in step and colliding right into each other.   
  
"UGH, watch it!" Hermione half groaned half yelled.  
  
"You watch it!"  
  
They both got up and sat down at the table, eating slowly, due to them being half asleep.  
  
Hermione was staring out into space again, when it happened again. The same stone, shimmered. It shimmered like it was intentional. Why does it keep doing that? But her thoughts were, all to soon, interrupted.  
  
"Did you just see that?" Malfoy spoke up.  
  
"See what?"  
  
"That stone, that stone shimmered, like-"  
  
"-like it did it intentionally." Hermione finished his sentence.  
  
Malfoy looked at her, "So we both agree that we saw it?"  
  
"Yeah, but that wasn't the first time I saw it, it was like the third." Hermione almost sounded bored.  
  
"This place is starting to freak me out." Malfoy said, staring at the stone, waiting to see if it was going to do it again.  
  
"Yeah, me too"  
  
"Boy, do I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Mind keeping that information to yourself Malfoy? I don't really want to hear about your bathroom needs." Hermione said looking up from her bed.  
  
Malfoy ignored her and continued on; "When do you think the bathroom is gonna show up?"  
  
"Well considering we just ate lunch, pretty soon." No sooner did Hermione speak, did the bathroom door appear.  
  
"I think I am going to try the bath tub."  
  
"No pun intended, but what ever floats your boat," Hermione replied smirking. Malfoy grabbed is knife, the piece of wood he was carving, and his wand and walked into the bathroom chuckling.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW" Malfoy screamed as he came walking out of the bathroom. Hermione, who had been day dreaming about all of her missed homework, quickly looked up.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I was carving as I walked out of the bathroom and I cut myself." Hermione looked at his hand as she got up and walked over to him seeing blood coming badly form it.  
  
She was about to tell him that she needed more of his robe for a bandage when she realized something.   
  
"Why you little sneak!" Malfoy started to laugh even harder than he already was when she said that.  
  
"This," he said as he wiped the fake blood off his hand, "Granger, was for making me think that you were unconscious"  
  
"Nice, move Malfoy, but two can play at that game." she said, smirking.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Author's Note: There you have it chapter 9! I know it is kinda short, but my mind is cramping, kinda at a writer's bloke here. But anyway!  
  
Chelsea Frog: Congratulations! You guessed correctly, Hermione was playing a trick, good job!  
  
Crystal369: To tell the truth, Dumbledore isn't behind all of this. Well at least I think he isn't. I write the story as I go along, so that may change, but as of now, he is not!  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed, glad you all like it so much! Remember, it you have any questions regarding this room please ask! Like I said before I will try to explain as much as I can in the chapters. Taw, taw for now! [=) 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: If you are reading this chapter you should know that I don't own anything related to Harry Potter, but I wish I did.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry everyone, this isn't going to be the best of chapters. I am, in fact, stuck. So please bare with me.  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
"Yes 'Oh really'" Hermione said mocking his last comment.  
  
"You sure do that a lot." Malfoy said as he sat down at the table wiping the fake blood off of his hand.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Mock me."  
  
"Well, I hate you, so it seems only fare."  
  
"Back to what we were saying. So you really think that you can beat me?"  
  
"At what?"  
  
"AT WHAT!!!" Malfoy said almost yelling. "Well at tricking the other, of course….I swear Granger for being such a book worm you can be so stupid sometimes."  
  
Hermione glared at him before replying; "Yes, I think that I can. Say we make a bet, the first person to pull off a good enough prank, without revealing themselves. From now, until we get out of here (when ever that is), will win…o….25 Galleons." She said looking at him with a mischievous smile on her face.  
  
Malfoy sat thinking for little while, deciding whether or not to take the bet. "The prank, can it be anything?"  
  
"Yeah, cause I doubt there is much more we can do to pretend to hurt ourselves."  
  
"Alright then Granger, I accept you bet." Malfoy said smirking, while holding out his hand for her to shake. Hermione took it, with a smirk plastered on her face as well. "But Granger, are you sure you have that kind of money?" he said, it sounded like he was almost joking.  
  
Hermione was ready to scream at him. The hint of a joke was subtle in is voice and she missed it. But Hermione kept her cool. "Just because I am Muggle-born doesn't mean I don't have money Malfoy."   
  
Both teens lay on their bed awaiting dinner and thinking of what they would do to win. Little did they know that planning an attack would lead to something completely different.  
  
Hermione was wondering when dinner would arrive when her thoughts were interrupted by non other than the food appearing on the table. As she sat down Hermione caught Malfoy's eye. They held their gaze for a minute before looking away both thinking of how to make their plan work.  
  
'I have to make it seem believable. He is so arrogant, he might actually go along with it.' Hermione thought helping herself to some steak.  
  
'She is too smart to see that I would be bluffing. But ten galleons says once she if flattered I can pull it off.' Malfoy thought, taking a swig of pumpkin juice I seem to make him do that a lot, don't I?  
  
'But it as to be gradual, he/she would become suspicious if it wasn't' They BOTH thought as they caught the others gaze once more.  
  
"Pass, the pumpkin juice please,"  
  
"Get it yourself," Malfoy said, looking down at his plate.  
  
"You can be such an arse sometimes. The jug is out of my reach, and it is by you, so will you give it to me?"  
  
"Ugh, fine. Here you go, Mudblood."  
  
"So much for not calling me that and being civil."  
  
Malfoy looked up from his plate at her, "Oh, right, um…s-well yeah. So, being civil. What do you think this place is?"  
  
Hermione had been wondering that same question ever since they first arrived here. What was this place? "I don't know. It was weird how it is just here, in the middle of the forest. It almost reminds me of the Room of Requirements."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"It's a room up at the school. The door appears only when you need something. And when you enter, everything you need at that moment is there." Malfoy looked at her in a puzzling way.  
  
"And you think this room is like it?"  
  
"Well yeah. Think about it. Food appears out of no where. When I said it was cold the other night it suddenly got warmer. And the bathroom. This place has to know that we are here. This place is starting to creep me out."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"What!" Hermione said laughing as Malfoy stared at her. Hermione's voice changed from laughter to a deep voice mocking that of a man's, "The great Draco Malfoy is creped out?"  
  
"Only beginning to be." At that Hermione started to laugh, again. "I am only human."  
  
The rest of the meal I say that a lot too was spent with both Hermione and Malfoy perfecting their 'plans of attack". Neither one looking at the other.   
  
Hermione got up and went to her bed. She lazily through herself on to he bed and missed.  
  
"Ouch"  
  
"Here…Granger" Malfoy managed to say in between laughs. He helped her up and set her on her bed.   
  
"Thanks." They sat, staring at each other for quiet sometime. A thank you, from Granger? This might be easier than he thought. "Granger, have your eyes always been that brown.?"  
  
"I guess so." She said as she sat staring into his cold, gray ones. She had a feeling he was going to help her up, but she didn't expect a compliment. This might be easier than he thought.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so." Malfoy said as he laid down in his own bed and turned the other way, appearing to be in deep thought. Hermione stared at him before laying herself down and turning her back to Malfoy.  
  
Both teens smiled at their success before falling asleep. This was going to be easier than they thought.  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, another chapter. Hope you all like it. Got a better idea of the room? Good, I am glad.  
  
Applescm: The shimmering stone is very, very important. [=)  
  
More chapters to come soon, though I am not sure how soon. Hopefully I can get one in every day. We'll see! Taw, taw for now! [=) 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Must I say it again?  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner. I am stuck. I have one definite thing that I want to happen, but I want it to happen in a few more chapters. Hope this chapter turns out good crosses fingers. On Ward!  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
Day passed, though neither teens new how many. Their meals seemed like days. When they woke up from their sleep it felt like they had slept for a day. The time between breakfast and lunch felt like two days; the time between lunch and dinner felt like three days; and it then went back to the beginning.  
  
Hermione spent most of her days day dreaming. She wondered, like always, what was going on at school. She wondered how Ron and Harry were doing; if they missed her a lot. She wondered how the search for her and Draco was going. And last but not least, she wondered what school work she was missing. She also wondered why that one rock, the same one with the bump in the middle, always shimmered. But recently she found herself thinking of the one person she didn't want to; Malfoy. like you didn't see that one coming True she constantly thought of how her plan was slowly going the way she like it. How he was actually buying what she was saying. And how he wasn't really all that bad (this, of course, I what concerned her). He was slowly, very slowly but surely, beginning to hold true to the being civil thing.   
  
"Hey Mu-Granger." Malfoy interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"What," She replied, rather coldly. "Sorry."  
  
"What ever," How she hated that. "I was just wondering what you were smiling at." He said returning his attention to the wood he was carving. "Is it a boy? Perhaps, Potter or Weasel?"  
  
"No, I am not thinking of boy."  
  
He smirked at her, "Sure" he drawled. Hermione only scowled. Malfoy's next comment caught her off guard. "Lucky him." And there was no hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
IIt was that! Right there, he was being nice and complementing her at times. But he was a Malfoy and-. Then a thought it her. HE IS A MALFOY. She wondered why she didn't see this coming. He was planning the same thing as she was. They were pulling the same prank. She could have some fun with this, she might even be able to get him to admit is prank first. This was indeed going to be easier than she thought.  
  
"You aren't in the Slytherin common room."  
  
"So,"  
  
"Well, some of us would appreciate it if you kept your shirt on."  
  
"Some of us? I only see one of you."  
  
"You know what I mean. So would you please put your shirt back on?"  
  
"Just for you Granger." he smirked. "I wont."  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Fine, don't" She out her face in her pillow and smiled, this was going to be fun.  
  
Dinner turned up. Both Hermione and Draco, sat staring at their plates, contemplating their next moves. Hermione finally decided to do what she had been planning to do; stare at him "in aw"  
  
Malfoy cleared his throat. "And what, might I ask, are you staring at?"  
  
Hermione actually blushed. For she didn't mind staring at Draco.  
  
"I think I will put my shirt on." Hermione only shook her head.  
  
As the plates cleared Hermione couldn't help but ask a question that had been bugging her. "What are you carving? Every time I try to get near you to see what it is you quickly shove it out of the way."  
  
Malfoy stared at her. "I don't want you to know."   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, I just don't want you to. I don't like showing people the things that I carve, to tell the truth, no one has seen anything I have carved." He said putting the now, two-inch square block under his pillow.  
  
"So how long have you been carving?'  
  
"A while, as long as I can remember." He was telling the truth, but he was also using this to his advantage, it was like the icing on the cake in making her believe this prank.  
  
"And you let no one see them? Why not? I bet they are really good."  
  
"Did you just pay me a compliment?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
He stared at her, "What about you, do you have any talents that no one knows about?"  
  
"Well, I don't know if it is a talent. But I like to write."  
  
"Write?"  
  
"Yes you write, you idiot. You know, stories and such."  
  
"I knew that, my question was rhetorical. So what kind of stuff do you write?"  
  
"Just anything. I make up stories, that have to do with the things Harry, Ron, and I have encountered. I write things that just pop up in my mind basically."  
  
"Does anybody read them?"  
  
Hermione laughed at his remark. "No way."  
  
Malfoy himself began to chuckle, "Who knew, we would be bonding once again?"  
  
"Yes, who knew."  
  
A while later Hermione lay in bed thinking of how she was going to make Malfoy admit what his prank was. She thought for, well she didn't know how long, before she drifted off to sleep smiling. Malfoy watching her the whole time.  
  
Author's Note: Hoped you all like it. I know it wasn't that long, but when my chapters become longer, we will be getting to the end. And I don't want the end to come yet. He, he, he. My updates may become stretched out now. Band camp has started and I have to finish up on school work. Plus next week I have an out of town thing for band, so I am sorry about the updates in advance.  
  
Crystal369: I guess Draco does like Pansy. It might not be a lot, but it is enough.  
  
Rumor Goddess: LoL, how cool is that. VanGuard took the competition I went to. Camp just started for us. jumps in joy I am a drum major, btw. [=)  
  
Well talk I guess I could use that word to you all later!!!!! [=) 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Please don't make me say it again!!!!  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this wasn't up sooner! But alas! It is here! Enough chit chat, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
Outside of the walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry students could be seen ice-skating on the lake, building snow men, or having snowball fights. When of the students fell into the snow and got back up they appeared to disappear into there surroundings. The snow was so thick that there was no hint of grass or dirt underneath it. As the snow reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest it even seemed to pause, to scared to enter. But still it went on. Well it went on that is, until the trees grew so thick together that not one flake of snow could reach the ground. Here in a clearing sat what looked like a cabin in which sat two enemies growing closer and closer.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY!!!!!!!" "What the bloody hell are you screaming for!" "You used the last of the shampoo, AGAIN!!!!" Hermione said poking her head out of the door.  
"OOPPPS" Malfoy said very sarcastically.  
"Your doing it on purpose aren't you?" "Maybe." Malfoy shrugged.  
"UGH!" Was all Hermione could say before she slammed the door to the disappearing bathroom.  
  
Minutes later Hermione walked out and the door to the bathroom disappeared. That was the second time he did that. Draco was the most complicated person Hermione had ever met. One minute he would be nice, the next he would do something really inconsiderate, and then there were those in-between moments.  
It had been, what she guessed, as at least one week since Hermione realized what Malfoy's "little prank" was and she still hadn't gotten him to admit that he was pulling it. Hermione looked over at Malfoy, he was carving again. Just as she turned her head away from him she saw it again. That same stone, it shimmered again. Hermione saw it shimmer everyday. Everyday her eyes would pass over that stone and it would shimmer. And everyday she sat puzzled.  
Suddenly she shivered. Even though it felt like fire was burning she was still cold.  
"You cold?" Malfoy asked seeing her shiver.  
"Just a bit." "Here take my cloak." Malfoy said throwing his cloak at her head.  
"Um, thanks." She thanked before pulling that cloak off her head and wrapping it tightly around her body.  
  
"I wish I had some parchment and a quill." Hermione said out of the blue while staring at her pillowing.  
"That was kind of random." Malfoy said, looking up from what he was carving.  
"Well, I do." "Why?" "Because I have a story idea and I have nothing-" Just then a bunch of parchment and quill appeared on the table.  
"Ok, this place is really creeping me out." Malfoy said staring at the new arrivals to the room.  
Hermione stretched out her hand and picked up the new present. "Yeah it is." She said as she walked over to her bed and set the parchment and quill on her pillow. As she did the dinner food appeared on the table.  
"So," Malfoy stated helping himself to some potatoes.  
"Yes?" "Care to share your new story idea with the class?" He asked smirking.  
Hermione grinned; "No, I don't think I will." "Why not?" "Well how come you don't let people see what you are carving?" "I…um…well…cause…" Malfoy stammered, blushing slightly.  
"My point exactly," Hermione said trying to suppress a laugh, "Speaking of your carving. We have been here God knows how long and you have some how far on that small square piece of wood?" "Well I keep messing up, so I have to clear it all with my wand." Malfoy answered the question with a tone making this reason seem so obvious.  
"Right." Hermione said eyeing him.  
"Anyways. So this little place that we are in, what are we going to call it?" "Whadda mea'" Hermione asked through a mouthful of pumpkin juice.  
"I swear Granger, for being so smart you can sure be dumb." Hermione only glared at him as Malfoy smirked. "This place that we are stuck in, when we get out of here, where are we gonna tell people we were stuck, in a broom closet?' "Oh, right. Well I don't know, what do you want to call this place?" "How about, oh, I don't know." "Well neither do I." "Then why in the bloody hell did you bring it up?" Malfoy smirked at her. "Language Granger." Hermione scowled before smiling. "I just thought we might as well come up with something." "How 'bout we both think of things and then we can pick one together." "Hm, a Slytherin and Gryffindor working together. You intrigue me Hermione Granger." Hermione stared at him with a blank, 'are you stupid' look before smirking and picking up the jug of pumpkin juice.  
"I have learned not to like that expression. What are you gonna do?" Malfoy asked backing up in his chair.  
"Why this of course." Hermione said before dumping the rest of juice on Draco. "That's for using the rest of the shampoo." She said before falling to the floor from laughter.  
"Why you little…." Malfoy said before joining in on the laughter,  
  
A couple of hours had passed and both teens were climbing into their beds after just finished having a, semi, civil talk. Malfoy rolled onto his side so he had his back to Hermione and he fell asleep, this time, it was Hermione's turn to watch the other drift into dream land.  
  
Hermione woke up once again in the middle of the night. It must have been one in the morning. For a few minutes she laid in bed staring at the ceiling.  
"Wish I had some water." She said out loud to herself. There was a pop making her jump. A jug of water and a glass appeared on the table. Hermione reluctantly got up and poured herself a glass. She stood, staring around the room when her eyes fell on Draco. He looked so peaceful. She only wished she cold sleep so soundly and peacefully. She always seemed to wake up in the middle of the night. Being bored and wanting o warm herself up Hermione began to waltz around the room. She had never danced in by herself before and she didn't know why she was know, but she didn't care. She must have waltzed for no more than a couple of minutes when she heard a voice speak up behind her and a hand on her shoulder, making he stop.  
"You know, that works better with two people." Malfoy said while putting out his hand for her to take. She took it and curtsied, as Draco bowed. They each got ready and began to dance around the room, both smiling and laughing some. They danced for five, ten, fifteen minutes when their eyes locked with the others. Hermione hadn't realized how close they had gotten. As the gaze continued, they stopped dancing. As the both kept the gaze all feeling of trickery left both teens. They both lowered their arms as Malfoy brushed a piece of stray hair out of Hermione's face before resting his hand on her cheek. Slowly, the gaze broke as Hermione and Malfoy closed their eyes and leaned into a kiss.  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, finally, another chapter. Hope you all liked it! School has started so I can't promise a new chapter every day, but I will do the best I can!!!!  
  
Ptrst: No neither Hermione or Malfoy have looked at the stone up close…yet.  
  
Monikka DaLuver: Very smart, yes, that you are.  
  
I will update as soon as I can. Ttyl! [=) 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Must I state it again?  
  
Author's Note: So sorry 'bout updating sooner. Now, enough chit chat, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Neither teens knew how long the kiss lasted, but before they knew it, it was over with. Neither Hermione or Malfoy let go of each other as they stood, gazing into each other's ways once again. "This really is a room of surprises, isn't it?" Malfoy said breaking the silence after a moments silence.  
"It certainly is." Hermione said, only able to whisper her response.  
Nothing more was said, for it would have ruined the moment. They just stood there, until they both realized that they had never yet let go of each other.  
"Well, I suppose we should be getting to, um err, bed." Malfoy said as he released Hermione.  
"Yes, I suppose we should, good night Malfoy." Hermione said crawling into her bed.  
"Pleasant dreams, Granger." Malfoy replied, following suit into his own bed.  
But neither slept, both had other things on their minds. Malfoy, for instance, silently carved away at his block. While Hermione scratched away at her parchment.  
  
"AAAHHHHH" "AAAHHHHHH!" "AAAHHHH" "WHAT IN BLOODY HELL'S NAME WAS THAT FOR?!" Malfoy screamed nearly jumping out of bed.  
"Sorry, Malfoy, the sudden appearance of the food scared me." "No need to scream, you scared the living day lights out of me. I had no idea you were up." He said as he walked over to the table.  
"Same goes for me." "What?" "For always boasting about being so smart you sure can be dumb." Hermione teased, laughing. "I had no idea you were up either." "I'fe bean 'p all 'ight." Malfoy said through a mouth full of hash browns. " "Me too." Hermione said.  
"Carving-." "Writing-." Neither seemed to be aware that the other was talking.  
"-and thinking about what happened last night" They, both, finished in unison. They stared at each other before laughing.  
"Speaking of last night, you called this a room of surprises." Hermione said, before taking a swig of pumpkin juice.  
"That I did." "So, I think that's what we should call this room. The Room of Surprises." "Sounds good to me." There was an awkward silence. For now they were on the subject of last night. Neither knew what to say, or do.  
"Bout last night." Malfoy began.  
"Yes,?" "Well, I err, um," he cleared his throat. "I am not sorry, well I am, but err, I'm not." Hermione chuckled. "What's so funny?" "At the fact that the all mighty, powerful Draco Malfoy is stammering in explanation over a kiss." "Yes, well, look at the situation." She chuckled once more. "I have, and I understand what you're trying to say. Now I think I am gonna add more to my story." Hermione said, giving Draco a quick kiss on the cheek and retreating to her bed.  
  
"Hey Malfoy?" "Hhmm?" "How's your wrist?" "My wrist?" "Yes, dim wit, your wrist. You hurt it remember?" Truth be told, Malfoy had forgotten all about his, possibly, broken wrist. He had gotten so used to the splint being there, that he forgot it was there.  
"I dunno. Shall we check?" "Yes." Malfoy carefully removed the splint and looked at his wrist. It was very pale, paler than his own skin. He slowly moved it up and down and felt no pain, but tension. "It doesn't hurt, but it's tense." "I figured as much, give it here." Hermione said holding out her own hand.  
"Why?" "Just do it." Malfoy did so, not wanting to make Hermione mad.  
Hermione began to massage Draco's wrist and move it up and down. After about ten minute's she stopped. "What did cha do that for?" "What? The massage, or the fact that I stopped?" "The fact that you stopped." "Well, how does it feel now?" After moving it around a couple of times, Malfoy replied; "Great. Thanks Granger." And this time it was Malfoy's turn to kiss Hermione on the cheek, before he returned to his carving that he had been working on minutes before.  
  
Dinner came before both teens knew it. They were sitting at the table in an uncomfortable silence. Ever since there encounter the previous night, all form of silence was a bit weird.  
Hermione was staring at her plate of food when she heard Malfoy say; "What in the, again?" Hermione looked up and saw that he was staring straight at the stone to which Hermione knew all to well.  
"It did it again?" She inquired. "Yeah." "I've had enough, I say we investigate." Hermione said firmly, getting up and walking over the stone, with Malfoy following closely behind. Hermione and Malfoy stood staring at it, examining every nook and cranny of it. Occasionally they would bump heads do to the fact that they were both inches from the stone. Suddenly Hermione had an idea. "What do you think?" Malfoy asked, stepping back.  
"Well," Hermione also stepping back. She then extended her hand, and pushed on the bump. Suddenly the floor below them disappeared. Thinking quick Malfoy grabbed Hermione and jumped out of the way before both of them fell down the dark hole before them.  
  
Author's Note: Well there you have it. I can tell you all know that there will probably only be two more chapters, three tops. Sorry, if you wanted it to be longer, but I feel that our story is coming to an end. Now to reviewers:  
  
Awdrilinia: The "friend" has no more real importance ..I think. Like I said before I write as a go along, so that may change. But at the moment, he is really nobody, but I will say this. We will find out who/what he is and what he was doing at Hogwarts in a future chapter. Glad you like the story, btw!  
  
DaniLvr14: Glad to here the story is gradual. Also thinks of other gradual things in life Not many of them are there?  
  
Applescm: So glad you loved the dancing scene. I do to. I thought it would be sweet/romantic. Sighs  
  
To the rest of you reviewers: Glad you all like it, and hope you keep reading to the end! [=) 


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Begs Don't make me say it again, please!

**Author's Note: **I am answering reviews before we begin in this chapter, sorry if you don't like it, but deal.

**Tigerlily727: **Can't tell you how Harry and Ron will react, might give away to much info. But you will see in the next chapter most likely being the last. As for the other question. Is this a way out? Read on and see.....

**I-LOVE-SPENCER: **Thank for the review. The layout you suggested is how I type. But when I update the layout is changing, I will try and fix it. But thnx anyways! Glad you like the story!

Now to one of the final two installments begins to cry. E-e-nj-joy continues to sob.

**Chapter 14**

Hermione lay in Malfoy's embrace, not moving, just staring at the hole that now stood before them. Malfoy finally broke her out of her trance when he spoke up

"What is it?"

"What does it look like ferret?" Hermione said, looking at him with a dumb expression.

"Hey! Plus, my comment was rhetorical." Malfoy said carefully dropping Hermione and getting up to examine the hole.

"Oh, wow."

The hole seemed to go on forever. No bottom was in sight. For all the two teens knew there were jagged rocks at the bottom.

"Well, do we jump in, it could be a way out." Hermione said, now standing at Malfoy's side.

"Or it could be a jump to our deaths." Malfoy said, staring into Hermione's eyes.

"True." the girl replied nervously.

"But I like your idea better, I say we stick with that thought." Hermione only shook her head.

"Let's get our stuff."

After 10 minutes Hermione and Malfoy were standing at the edge of the never ending hole, cloaks and robes intact. Hermione was putting her parchment and quill into her cloak pocket as Malfoy put is wooden box in his.

"Your ready?" Malfoy asked.

"On the count of three?" Was Hermione's reply.

"Right."

"One." she took a deep breath.

"Two." He took an even deeper breath.

"Three!" They said in unison as Malfoy quickly grabbed Hermione's hand, and they jumped into the darkness.

The fall didn't last long, but Hermione and Malfoy did land with a rather painful thump.

"OOOWWWWW, my bum." Malfoy said standing up and taking a few steps forward. "Ouch, what the bloody hell was that!"

"Lumos" Hermione said to her wand as she pulled it out. "Remember what this is Malfoy?" She said, shaking the wand slightly.

"Funny, Granger." Malfoy retorted sarcastically.

They both looked around and say that Malfoy ran into a small overhanging that resided over a hall that stood before them. Besides the light from Hermione's wand they were in complete and utter darkness. Hermione could tell that they were under ground even though the grime covered walls were made of bricks. Everything was wet and damp, it had the appearance of Hogwarts after it just finished raining.

"Well she we go down that hall?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, I'll go first." Malfoy said, in his Malfoy drawl. "Whoa, hey Granger w-"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH"

Thump!

Hermione, not paying attention, did not see the flight of stairs that trailed off from were they last stood. She tripped on the first one and went tumbling into Malfoy, sending them both rolling down the 50-sum-odd stairs.

"Too late."

"Ugh, sorry about that Malfoy, didn't see the stair case."

"Obviously."

Hermione stood up and looked around at what now stood before her. Three tunnels. Three separate tunnels leading to a destination of which she didn't know.

"Which one do we take?" Malfoy asked making Hermione jump.

"That depends."

"On what might I ask?"

"If they lead to the same place or not." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well we don't know that know do we?" Malfoy mocked back. "So which one do we take?"

"Oh, I don't know pick one."

"Fine, the one on the left."

Hermione and Malfoy traveled for what seemed like days. The tunnel kept going and going and going. There were no twists or turns or surprises; just a straight path to follow. Neither of the two talked for they were both contemplating the same thing: what the kiss meant.

Hermione was by far more confused than Malfoy. For she knew that the kiss just happened in the spur of the moment. But she also felt the tiniest spark when she did kiss Malfoy.

Hermione was walking ahead of Malfoy when she suddenly realized that there was no ground beneath her.

**Author's Note: **Okay, okay. I know its short, but I wanted to get something up A.S.A.P you guys have waited to long for this installment. And look at the bright side. This short chapter equals two more chapters instead of one. Hope you all enjoyed it!

The next chapter might not be up for a while, band is time consuming. We just had our first game tonight. It rocked!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: ** ponders about the day that I actually own Harry Potter....when ever that may be...

**Author's Note: **Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry....I am so sorry this isn't up sooner. School has been very time consuming. Well here is chapter 15, it might be kinda short, but it is better than nothing...right?

**ApplesCM**: I love band, it is so much fun. What instrument did you play? Glad you like the story!

**Ninja-Slayer: **Yes, kissing scene was a good one, wasn't it. If only things like that happened in life...sigh. Thanks for the review, glad you like it!

**CuTeNcRaZy: **So sorry I don't update more, but as always band is very time consuming.

**Chapter 15**

"AAAHHHH"

"HERMIONE!!!!" Malfoy ran to the ledge of a pit that ran from wall to wall. He looked down to see Hermione clinging on for dear life with one hand.

"Little, help?" Hermione gasped, breathing heavily from shock.

"Yeah, here gi'me you free hand" Hermione did as she was instructed slowly, for fear of falling due to the slightest movement, and gave Malfoy her hand that held her wand.

Malfoy laid down on his stomach with his arms hanging over the edge. He grabbed Hermione's arm from elbow to wrist and hoisted her up. Once she had her right arm on the ground Hermione was able to climb out, with the help of Malfoy of course.

"You...all...yeah?" Malfoy gasped.

Hermione, unable to reply from shock nodded her head. When she was finally able to catch her breathe she said: "Since we can't get around this pit, shall we go back and try another passage?"

"Yeah, I think we should."

After going back down the never ending path, Hermione and Malfoy were back in the chamber with the three passage ways. "Well, which one do we take?" Hermione inquired.

"How about the middle one."

"As long as there is no giant pit at the end, I'm good."

Malfoy now walked in the lead, making sure there was a clear path ahead of them. Hermione could tell he was confused about something, for it seemed like he was have an argument with himself.

Suddenly Hermione found herself running into Malfoy's chest. "Wha-"

"Shh, I hear something." Malfoy interrupted Hermione's protest, while raising one hand. Surely enough Hermione could hear swooshing. Malfoy and Hermione were now standing side by side and proceeded down the hall, very cautiously, together.

After walking about ten feet, Hermione could see spikes retreating in and out of the floor. Thick wooden spikes, five feet in height, 3 feet in diameter. They were close together, very close, leaving about a two foot space between each one. They went from wall to wall of the hall and took up about four feet.

As Hermione stood staring at the sight before her eyes caught site of the end of the hall. There, some fifty away she could see a door. A door with light shining from the bottom stood there, waiting to be opened.

"What are you smiling at. I see nothing happy about this situation?" Malfoy said truthfully and playfully, smirking. Hermione said nothing. She just pointed to the door. Suddenly Malfoy found himself smiling as well. "Let's go."

"Right." Hermione replied. "You go over there, and I will go over here." Hermione said pointing to the right side of the hall, then the left.

"Ok, on the count of three. One, Two, Three." As Malfoy finished, both he and Hermione stepped forward into the field of spikes.

Their glorious smiles changed quickly into frowns when their feet touched the ground. For the leisurely pace at which the spikes were moving changed into a more rapid paced movement. While this happened, suddenly spikes started shooting out of the wall at a very fast rate, both Hermione and Malfoy had to duck so they didn't get hit. This, of course, proved to be difficult due to the small space between each five foot spike in the ground.

"Granger! Are you ok!" Malfoy yelled.

"Yeah, just keep moving!"

"I am trying!" Spike after spike moved up and down, and spike after spike shot out of the walls

"OOOWWWWW!!!"

"Granger!, what happened."

"Something grazed my arm."

"Well, keep on going, we're almost at the end."

Heavy panting could be heard as Hermione and Malfoy fell to the ground after coming out of that horrific mess. Hermione lay, cradling her arm. The cut wasn't deep, in fact it was hardly bleeding, but it still hurt. Malfoy sat up on scooted closer to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked taking her arm in his own.

"Yeah, fine. Just a little scrape, that's all." She replies back, finally able to catch her breath.

"Well, well." Hermione and Malfoy both jumped at the sound of a new, evil voice. "Run into a bit of trouble, have we?" The voice said once again before breaking into an evil cackle.

"That sounds like an-" Malfoy started.

"Erkling." Hermione finished.

As if one cue two eyes appeared from the darkness followed by the body of a three foot elfish creature. As he came into the light of their wands, Hermione and Malfoy both grabbed their wands even tighter.

"Didn't get hurt, did we my dear?"

"SILENCIO!!!" Malfoy screamed, stopping to erkling from continuing knowing that his laugh could hypnotize himself and Hermione!

"STUPEFY!!!!" Hermione yelled. Suddenly the erkling was lifeless.

"WINGARDIIUM LEVIOSA!!!!!" Hermione and Malfoy yelled before moving their wands back and forth in unison, making the wicked creature hit each opposing wall.

After having their fun, Hermione and Malfoy dropped the erkling hard, ran past him, and headed straight for the door.

Malfoy through the door open, ready to be greeted by the outside world, but was greatly disappointed. And Hermione soon found out why. For they were standing in the same room as before: the on with the three passageways. Hermione heard a click and turned around in time to see the door they went through close and turn into the wall.

"What is with this place and doors turning into walls?" Malfoy joked.

"Well, I guess we should try the last passage."

"Yeah, I guess so."

They walked down the left passage for only one minute before they stood in front of a door.

"This is a way out, I know it." Hermione said.

"How do you know. The last time you thought that we ended up back at the beginning."

"Yeah, but this time it is different. The light is cool, it looks like it is coming from a cloudy day. Plus its colder here."

"True, alright, would you like the honor?"

"Yes, I think I would." But just as she was about to turn the handle, Malfoy placed a hand on hers.

"Granger, before we go back to the castle, we need to talk about something."

**Author's Note: **Well what do you think!? Do you like where I ended it? Probably not. Well the next and last chapter should be up soon, but I am not promising anything. This upcoming week is homecoming week! Whoot! Anyone up for a Howedown?


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I started out this story not owning Harry Potter and now I finish with no improvement on the matter.

**Author's Note: **Sorry this wasn't up sooner. Well here it is the last chapter...begins to cry uncontrollably I am so glad sob that you all have liked it sob so sob much...

**Tinkbelle:** That's cool. I play oboe in concert band and last year I played piccolo in marching. But this year I am Drum major...whoot Thanks for sticking with the story from the beginning!

**sassy-diva2004: **glad you like it and I am glad that it goes smoothly. I was one of the things I was shooting for.

**Ginny-W13 and tigerlily727: **glad you both liked the last chapter, and I did have fun at homecoming

Well here it is the last chapter...

**Chapter 16:**

"Talk? About what?" Hermione inquired, looking into the serious eyes of Malfoy.

"The other night. I know we talked about it before and that we both understood stuff, but the fact is: we are both going back to school where we are supposed to hate each other. And yet I find myself thinking that you aren't that bad." Malfoy said in all one breath.

Hermione stood staring not believing that Malfoy had said that, "Yes I suppose I feel the same way you do."

"So what do we do."

"Well the other night, it was just..I...." Hermione stammered trying to put her words together

"Yes and I ....well I" Malfoy said doing the same.

"Got caught up in the moment." They both finished in unison.

There was a moment of silence before Hermione started to smile and Malfoy closely followed suit with his trade mark smirk.

"So we agree then," Hermione said.

"Yeah, before we get carried away we become...dare I say it....better friends?"

"Sounds good to me. But what are we gonna do about our friends?" Hermione said, suddenly remember Harry and Ron lay on the other side of the door.

"In the halls and during classes we will act as we always have. But when we are alone,"

"Like on our patrols we will act civil." Hermione finished sticking out her hand for Malfoy to shake. Malfoy took it.

Once Hermione opened the door herself and Malfoy were met with a bone chilling breeze. Hermione had been wrong it wasn't a cloudy day, but a very cloudy night. The edge of the Forbidden Forest lay some five feet away from them, as they were standing in a gap that appeared in a tree. They quickly ran to the edge of the forest and stood by Hagrid's cabin.

The Hogwart's grounds were covered in snow. The lake had frozen over and traces of student's skates could be seen on its surface. Footsteps in the snow could be seen.

Hermione and Malfoy did the best job they could of jogging toward the two oak doors that would soon be welcoming them.

As they neared the castle a figure was rushing toward them clutching his cloak to his body. Thinking quickly Hermione and Malfoy both grabbed their wands at the same time, ready.

"Ah, if it isn't Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger, I wish you both a Merry Christmas." The all too familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore greeted them. Hermione and Malfoy put their wands back into their pockets. "I take it you two have had a nice visit."

All at once the two freezing teens broke into an explanation.

"There was this guy."

"I followed her."

"Then the centaurs."

"My watch broke."

"And his wrist."

"So then we went into the cabin."

"and the-"

Dumbledore held his hand up for silence. "Um, sir, could we please go inside?" Hermione asked.

As the two oak doors opened the three were greeted by the smell of the house elves already working on the Christmas feast. The hall was decorated with wreaths, holly, and mistletoe.

"Mr. Malfoy, might I ask you a question?" Dumbledore asked the twinkle in his eye as bright as it had ever been. Malfoy merely nodded, getting used to the warmth. "Where were you two?"

"I cant really say sir. We were chased deep into the forest by centaurs when we saw this cabin looking thingy. When we got inside the door disappeared and all there was, were two beds, a table, and chairs. Every now and then meals would appear, and so would bathroom."

"Is it that time already?" Dumbledore asked.

"Excuse me sir, but what time?" Hermione wondered.

"Every fifty years that room appears in different parts of the forest and waits there until it is used, but if it isn't it disappears after a month. The only way in is through the door you went through, but as you saw is disappears. Why does it disappear?" the wise old man said, looking at the two confused teens. "Because the only time you need protection in the forest is when one is in trouble there fore it disappears so no one else can get in.

"Since there is only one way in, there is only one way out. And at the exit appears in a different tree every time."

"Very peculiar" Hermione said, fascinated.

"Yes, it is." Malfoy said.

"Sir, the reason we got stuck in there is because we were following this man I had been seeing weeks prior. Have you found anyone?"

"Actually Miss Granger, we did. A wizard was lost, good thing we found him, he was on the brink of death. He turned out to be an illegal Animagi." Dumbledore said, adding his last comment with fascination.

"What is out punishment going to be, Headmaster." Hermione asked, receiving a nudge in the side from Malfoy. "Ow"

"There shall be no punishment. For I am sure these past weeks have been punishment enough. Considering the circumstances." Malfoy and Hermione merely nodded. "Now I think it wise for you two to go to your houses and get as much sleep as possible. Your friends will be waking in a few hours and I am sure your return will be there favorite present. Good Night." And with that Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts was gone with the swish of his cloak.

"Good Night Granger."

"Night, Malfoy"

Hermione walked up the huge steps towards her common room and Malfoy towards the dungeons. "Hey Granger."

"Yeah," Hermione said turning around.

"Happy Christmas." Malfoy said, tossing her is now finished carving.

Hermione caught it with a smile before digging in her robes. "Happy Christmas." she replied, throwing her now finished story at Malfoy. Malfoy, too, caught his with a smile.

"And remember." he went on. "What-"

"Happens in The Room of Surprises, stays in The Room of Surprises." Hermione finished.

Once again Hermione and Malfoy went their separate ways. As Hermione neared the top of the stairs she looked at the wooden object now in her hand. It was a small cabin, that seemed to be made of wood. But Hermione knew all to well that inside would have been a single room of stone with two beds, a table, chairs, and no door.

Our story ends here. The Head Boy and Head Girl were both bombarded with questions upon being seen when they woke the next morning. In the weeks to follow they acted as if they always had. Throwing rude comments back and forth and giving each other cold glares. But when alone on their patrols the two acted as friends. Friends that shared a bond like no one would ever have. The bond that blossomed after being stuck in a room for weeks, with your worst enemy.

**Author's Note: **Don't hit me!!! I know they didn't end up together, but I didn't want them two, so sorry. I don't know about a sequel. Maybe, maybe not. You may find a Jekyll and Hyde story from me soon, I recently saw that play and I am not obsessed. Wish me luck this Saturday, its our first competition. Thank you all for reading, and I am glad you liked it. )

Slytherin-In-The-Rain


End file.
